disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing's Too Good for a Friend
"Nothing's Too Good for a Friend" is a song sung by Tigger and Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "The Piglet Who Would Be King". Lyrics Original= Piglet: Well, um, which way do we go? Tigger and Rabbit: That way! Piglet: But that's where all the jungle seems to be. Rabbit: He's right! Tigger: Let's go! Rabbit: We're well on our way to wherever we're going, but that's neither here nor there Cause when we arrive, we're certain to find a gift beyond compare Tigger: That's right, bunny boy! We're off to wherever to hither or tither or yon We're headed toward that perfect reward that Pooh's been counting on Tigger and Rabbit: When someone does something like Pooh did for you Rabbit: There shouldn't be anything you wouldn't do Tigger: There couldn't be anywhere you wouldn't go Rabbit: It's really the only way to show You'd go through thick- Tigger: And even thin! Rabbit: Brave the jungle- Tigger: Or take a swim! Rabbit: Did we tell him before? Tigger: Let's tell him again! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend, oh, nothing's too good for a friend! You'd go through thick and even thin You'd take a chance and jump right in Rabbit: '''We said it before! '''Tigger: Let's say it again! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend, oh Rabbit: Nothing's too good! Tigger: I'd do all that I could! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend! |-|Sing-a-Song= Piglet: Where would Pooh's song be? Tigger and Rabbit: '''That way! '''Piglet: '''But that's where all the music seems to be. '''Rabbit: '''He's right! '''Tigger: Let's go! Rabbit: '''If Pooh needs a song, we must help him to find it, It shouldn't be hard to do The song in his heart is a good place to start, especially for Winnie the Pooh '''Tigger: That's right, bunny boy! We're off to wherever to hither or tither or yon We're headed toward that perfect reward that Pooh's been counting on Tigger and Rabbit: When someone does something like Pooh did for you Rabbit: There shouldn't be anything you wouldn't do Tigger: There couldn't be anywhere you wouldn't go Rabbit: It's really the only way to show You'd go through thick- Tigger: And even thin! Rabbit: Brave the jungle- Tigger: Or take a swim! Rabbit: Did we tell him before? Tigger: Let's tell him again! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend, oh, nothing's too good for a friend! You'd go through thick and even thin You'd take a chance and jump right in Rabbit: We said it before! Tigger: Let's say it again! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend, oh Rabbit: Nothing's too good! Tigger: I'd do all that I could! Tigger and Rabbit: Nothing's too good for a friend! Trivia *When this was a sing along in Sing a Song with Pooh Bear, the first few words were different before Tigger said, "That's right," to Rabbit in order to fit the storyline of Pooh needing to find his song. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Songs with alternate lyrics